


Sweet Anticipation

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a new side of Zero, and Leo can't help but like it despite the frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's choice, author's choice, foreplay_

He could never tell how it would be with Zero one night to the next. Some nights, like last week, he would pin Leo to the wall and fuck him so hard and fast he could barely walk the next day. Other nights, usually with no moon in the sky, he'd be clingy and possessive, just needing the closeness no matter how slow they took it.

Tonight, Leo noted, Zero wasn't in one of the latter moods, but was taking things very slowly just the same.

"It's not that I don't appreciate your careful touches," Leo whispered between gasps and pants, "but I don't know how much more of this teasing I can take."

"You're impatient tonight," Zero murmured, fingertips ghosting over his nipples through the fabric of his tunic. "It's not as though we haven't done anything in that long." Just a few days, and they'd gone without longer. But for some reason, he found himself needier than usual right now.

Maybe it was the intense battle they'd fought earlier. Side by side, he and Zero had outrun death at several turns, cut their way through a seemingly endless wall of Faceless. He'd thought he'd be ready to drop from exhaustion, but instead the moment he and Zero were alone he'd practically flung himself at the man.

Or perhaps it was his body making up for the years he'd spent lost in his books, ignoring his needs and the feelings he'd developed for Zero. Even Elise had fallen in love before Leo had realized his feelings, though luckily the embarrassment of this fact had worn off some time ago.

Whatever the reason, Zero was driving him insane with this careful, gentle touching. He wanted the Zero who ripped his clothes off and threw him onto the bedroll, fucking him while muttering all manner of filthy things into his ear.

"Can't you at least take off my clothes first?" he ground out, writhing under the all-too-careful touches. Zero chuckles, his hand just above the clasp of his tunic.

"Well, you _are_ my prince," he murmured. "And you're asking very nicely considering your impatience." Thankfully, he didn't take forever to remove first Leo's clothing, and then his own. Naked, Leo shivered from both the chill in the night air and the anticipation.

"Touch me, Zero."

And it was back to the slow, gentle, lingering touches against his chest, kisses to every sensitive place on his neck and shoulders, tongue trailing in zigzags down his stomach. A teasing lick to his navel...and then, Zero lifted his head, smirking.

Leo bit down _hard_ on his lip to keep from screaming in frustration.

" _Sadist._ "

"You've always known I am," Zero murmured, brushing a gentle kiss against his lips. "You want me so badly, Prince Leo. You're so hard, your body's flushed and hot...you want me to fuck you so bad."

"You _know_ I do," Leo groaned, unable to keep from grinding his pelvis against Zero's.

"And I want to. I'd have loved to make you a squirming, yowling mess as soon as we got in here," Zero said. "But I also know how much you love when I tease you. When I touch and kiss every sensitive part of your body. When I suck your cock...I love the taste when you come in my mouth, my prince." Leo's cheeks burned; no matter how used to Zero's dirty talk he'd grown, no matter how much he loved it, it was still a little embarrassing.

"I...I know." He smiled a little. "And I appreciate this...foreplay, as they call it. I truly do. I'm just a bit..."

"Eager," Zero chuckled. "Mm, I could prepare us and start fucking you right now. Or..."

"...keep going." Leo gently traced Zero's cheek with his fingertips. "I'm getting to like the anticipation." He pulled Zero down for a kiss, rocking slowly against him, and the dance resumed. And when Zero finally thrust into him, the prior build-up made it all the sweeter and more intense.

He could get used to this side of Zero, he decided.


End file.
